Rencontre du troisième type
by The Jester of Queen
Summary: Le Dr J. Watson, après la mort de son colocataire, a décidé de se reconvertir. Et c'est dans le cadre de son nouveau "travail" qu'il fait la rencontre d'un adversaire pour le moins... Spécial. Fic réalisé suite à un défi de Yumeno Yuki. Pas de slash, juste un gros délire XD


**Disclaimer :** John Watson appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (et aussi à Guy Ritchie !) et le Joker appartient à l'univers DC... Ils ne sont donc pas à moi... Snif...

**A propos de l'histoire :** Cette fiction est le résultat d'un défi lancé par ma **Grande Folle**, c'est donc à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre si vous trouvez cette fiction outrageuse et à censurer ! Par contre, les compliments, c'est pour l'auteur ^^

**Voici les conditions du défi : ** J. Watson x The Joker ;_ Lieu imposé :_ Gringotts (c'est une fan inconditionnelle de HP (et surtout de Servillus, mais faut pas le dire...)) ;_ Scénario imposé :_ Watson veut poser un bombe, Le Joker veut l'arrêter ; _Mots imposés_ (en italique et en gras) : pingouin, critérium, photo de classe, Pin's, ancêtre, gâteaux de thé, château dans les Alpes, défaillant, Jean-Jacques Goldman, pot-de-chambre, chaise pliante, vernis, lampe à huile + trois mots en espagnol.

Sur ce, je fais une grosse dédicace à ma **Grande Follichou** et vous dis...

Enjoy !

P.S: Cette fic est à lire avec la musique suivante : [dunkelbunt] feat. Boban i Marko Markovic Orkestar - Cinnamon Girl (Radio Edit). Si vous ne trouvez pas, tapé simplement "dunkelbunt" dans le moteur de recherche de YouTube, c'est la deuxième video si je ne me trompe pas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"Rencontre du troisième type..."**

_**Gringotts**, Londres – 13h26._

Moi, John Eymish Watson, médecin généraliste ayant anciennement servi en Afghanistan, suis-je devant la banque la plus réputée d'Angleterre.

Pourquoi vous demanderez-vous ?

Je suis ici pour affaires.

En effet, depuis la mort de mon ami de toujours, l'incroyable Sherlock Holmes, je dois bien avouer que je m'ennuie à mourir. Toujours voir les mêmes visages qui viennent dans mon cabinet en affirmant qu'ils ont attrapé la malaria alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple angine… C'est d'un rasoir **(*)**! J'ai donc décidé de changer de vie. Et pour commencer, j'ai d'abord déménagé, dans un petit** _château dans les Alpes_ **que ma légué mon grand-père. Et par le fruit d'un hasard bien goupillé, au milieu des** _lampes à huile_** brisées, des _**photos de** **classes**,_ des_** pots-de-chambre** _et des meubles **_vernis_**, j'ai découvert dans les livrets de famille de ma lignée qu'un de mes **_ancêtres _**avait été connu pour son habilité au tir et à l'assassinat masqué.

Autrement dit, il était tueur à gages.

Considérant la chose un long moment, je me suis fait la réflexion suivante : « Le mal paye toujours mieux que le bien. ».

J'ai donc entreprit, dans mon objectif de changer de vie, de me reconvertir.

Et me voici donc terroriste.

Etrange retournement de situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref, revenons en à nos moutons.

Si je me trouve devant la première banque du Royaume-Uni, vous l'aurez compris, c'est parce que je suis mission. Mission consistant tout simplement à faire exploser la banque, et ainsi, le jackpot.

Me rhabillant prestement, je contourne la banque et, comme par magie, je me retrouve sur le toit du bâtiment. Tranquillement, je m'installe.

Dépliant ma _**chaise pliante**_, je déballe tout mon matériel du « Parfait petit Terroriste », et m'assois ensuite sur ma chaise, livre en main. Livre que je trouve passionnant d'ailleurs, car il s'agit de « _**Viva el dolor** !_ » de Pedro Cristobal Ernandez Garcia. Dans ce livre, il parle de « comment bien faire souffrir sa victime lors d'un interrogatoire », « comment la rendre folle en lui faisant croire que son manoir est habité par l'esprit de Lincoln », « comment ne pas se tromper de fil pour désamorcer une bombe »… Un livre extrêmement passionnant, que je vous conseille vivement !

Enfin, 14h sonne.

L'heure du crime, donc.

Je me redresse, m'étire, et sors mon détonateur de ma poche de pantalon.

Et alors que je m'apprête à appuyer sur le traditionnel bouton rouge… Un rire machiavélique retentit derrière moi.

« Bien le bonjour, Mister Watson ! »

Je me retourne, cette voix me glaçant le sang.

« Bonjour… Joker… »

Je me retrouve face à mon ennemi juré, remettant doucement mon détonateur dans ma poche, attrapant au passage mon fidèle… **_Critérium_** !

Et au même moment, je le vois dégainer son stylo Bic noir fétiche… Mince, il a l'avantage…

Je me mets en garde, stylo en main, tout comme lui.

Il a toujours se sourire immortel qui m'exaspère et cette affreuse teinture verte. D'humeur taquine, je le provoque d'une réplique bien placée.

« Je suppose que vous avez dépensé toute vos économies dans ce stylo de pointe…

-Oui, pourquoi Mister ?

-Parce que votre coiffure laisse sérieusement à désirer… »

Il tique. J'ai fait mouche.

Il m'attaque alors de la pointe de son stylo, faisant un trait sur mon manteau beige préféré fait sur mesure.

Le saligaud…

Je riposte d'un agile coup de mine 0.7, lui piquant le bout du nez.

S'en suit alors un combat acharné, à coups de lancés de bouchons, de gommes, de coups de stylo et de piqûres de mine.

Pantelants et nos stylos _**défaillants**_ quelque peu, nous décidons de faire une pause dans notre duel.

Haletant, il s'adresse à moi, souriant toujours bêtement.

« Vous n'avez… Pas… Honte… De… Jouer… Les plates-bandes… Des autres… ?

-Aucunement… Pourquoi ?...

-Parce que… Gringotts… ET A MOI ! »

Il hurle et se jette sur moi dans un rire fou.

Nous nous battons alors à mains nues, dans un corps-à-corps sauvage.

Corps-à-corps qui me permet d'entrevoir un**_ Pin's _**épinglé à la veste de mon adversaire.

Dessus, on pouvait lire la phrase « I 3 penguin ! »…

« Oh ! Vous aussi vous aimez les** _pingouins_** ? m'enquis-je alors de lui demander, tout ému. »

Notre combat acharné cessa alors.

Et c'est en discutant gaiement que nous nous sommes retrouvez attablés l'un en face de l'autre, buvant un Earl Grey de qualité avec de petits**_ gateaux de thé_**, nous découvrant nombre de points communs comme les pingouins, évidemment, mais aussi comme **_Jean-Jacques Goldman_**, les Pin's, les Chocobons…

Avant de faire exploser la banque et de nous faire écrouer pour... Avoir écouter "Encore un matin"...

Le monde est cruel.

* * *

**(*)** Petit clin d'oeil à **leelax**, pour sa review sur "_Born to be a smile_"... Moi, j'ai adoré ta blague pas drôle ! 0=D

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire !

Merci à ma **Folleuh** pour ce merveilleux défi... Que dis-je ? Excellent défi !

Par contre, je tiens tout de même à préciser que le livre « _**Viva el dolor **!_ » de Pedro Cristobal Ernandez Garcia  
n'existe pas (enfin, pas à ma connaissance)... Je m'adresse donc aux sadiques en herbes : ne le cherchez pas, vous ne le trouverez pas !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit... (J'entends un e voix menaçante qui me dit "_Tais-toi... Tais-toi..._"... Et si je l'écoutais ?).

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, avec la suite, le plus vite possible étant donné que je suis en pleines révisions, de "_Light me up a cigarette_"...

See you soon !

(Vous voyez le bouton bleu juste là ? Appuyez dessus, vous permettrez ainsi à l'auteur de récolter des fonds et d'offrir un ravalement de façade à son Joky-chou préféré ! Allez-y, cliquez, n'aillez pas peur... *regard de psychopathe*)


End file.
